Masha
| Voice actor = Ru: Alina Kukushkina (1-52 ep.) and Varvara Sarantseva (after 53 ep.) En: Elsie Fisher }} Masha (rus. Маша) is the main character of the series. She is a restless little girl who can hardly stand still due to her endless energy. She must know everything and be everywhere at the same time. Her curiosity and nosiness are off any scale and know no boundaries. Everything she comes in contact with must be thoroughly examined and tried on. She never feels down and hardly fears anything or anyone. Much like any child, she believes herself to be the center of the world and everything must obey her whims and wishes. She's friendly beyond any description as she firmly believes that she can never have enemies simply because she's so lovable. She treats everyone as if she has known them for ages. She is friends with everyone, but especially Bear. Like any small child, Masha likes sweets, especially lollipops. In the episode , Masha demonstrates this to the extreme. She is a friendly and extremely innocent, but has a mischievous and curious streak. Physical Appearance Masha has chin legnth honey-blonde hair, tied in a topknot, green eyes, rosy cheeks with freckles, fair skin and has a slender figure. She usually wears a pink hoodie, a long-sleeved bluish-white shirt under a pink overalls dress and pink, yellow and white sneakers. She has slapdash but friendly and well meaning ways, but has a tendency to get in other's way! On the question of why Masha does not grow up, the creators of the show joked that «she had conspired with Peter Pan»Post in the vk.com group about age. Family Parents or other adult relatives of Masha have never shown up. However, this does not mean that she not have parents, they simply «are not suitable for a fairy tale» and «too busy, shy and do not want to act in a film»Post in the vk.com group with a explanation about of Masha's parentsPost in the vk.com group with a second explanation about of Masha's parents. In addition, in the city of Masha there is sister Dasha — «such a cousin, as a sibling»Post in the vk.com group on the relationship of Dasha and Masha. Personal Belongings Masha lives in a small yellow house in a railway station somewhere in central Russia. If believe the postal index in the ep. , the houses of Masha and the Bear are somewhere near Tyumen. In the courtyard of her house live a pig Rosie, 3 chickens, a dog and a goat, who all seem to be terrified of Masha and her antics. In addition, she have: * A cerise dress set. This suit is her favorite, so she wears it more often than others. It is assumed she has 2 or more, as she lends one to her sister Dasha in . * Several other dress sets. Bear makes these for Masha in the ep. . Whether she keeps them is unknown, but she keeps the pale blue one as it is seen in . * Other costumes for special occasions. They can be seen one or two times. This winter coat and hat, a Snow Maiden costume, a school uniform, a superhero costume, pajamas and others. * Masha's Toys. Masha's favorite toys are a doll and a bear. A large blue plush rabbit often in her games acts as a «villain.» Masha also has many other toys, mostly they look like Soviet-era toys. * Masuko is the robot that Panda gave Masha for her birthday. References ru:Маша Category:Main characters Category:Residents of Masha's house